1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckling device and, more particularly, to a buckling device for a safety belt that can be used safely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional safety belts are used in general vehicles and racing cars. However, they have the following disadvantages:
1. In buckling operation, the engagement member of the buckling device has to be rotated to a certain angle to insert the fastening member into the buckle, making operating inconvenient.
2. The conventional buckling devices are buckled in a one-section operating manner to disengage the engagement member easily, causing unsafety in car crashes.
3. The holder of the conventional buckles is forged, resulting in a heavy weight.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.